This invention relates to a novel method for the devulcanization of rubber by the use of microwave energy which results in the production of a material which can be recompounded and revulcanized into a new vulcanized rubber article. The devulcanization process is accomplished by the application of microwave energy to sized vulcanized rubber waste employing a controlled dose, dose rate and temperature. The method and product employed is useful in that it provides an economical, ecologically sound method of reusing elastomeric process waste to return it to the same process and products in which it was originally generated and in which it produces a similar product with equivalent physical properties which are not degraded when the material being recycled is in the amounts normally existing in the usual commercial processes currently being practiced.